The Perks of Best Friend Duty
by Schanwow
Summary: Real-life Noel Fielding x OC ! Noel rushes into Roxies cafe and bookstore on day, looking to avoid Starting out as a strange friendship, Roxie and Noel spend more and more time together and everyone knows what happens when a boy and a girl spend more time Getting through their "regular" lives can prove to be challenging but hilarious at times, so stop by and see!
1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw Noel Fielding I was sitting in the Velvet Onion, watching my best friend get absolutely wasted. I mean obviously I wasn't there for the soul purpose of that, that would be rather silly. She and her boyfriend at the time had just broken up and I had been called to go out with her on "best friend duty" which I didn't know even existed to be truthful. Anyway back to Noel. 

Jackie (said best friend, duh) had snagged some guy into the booth with us and was eating his face or some other activity while I cringed and tried not to look. Luckily for me, when I looked away I caught a much nicer sight. A tall, pale, beautifully hair styled sight. Unfortunately he was making out with some girl, but still, better than looking at my friend doing the same thing, right? Around twenty minutes later I bailed, Jackie said she was fine and urged me to leave with her eyes, not to mention text message when her and her randomly selected man separated faces. Oddly enough, the next time I saw Noel it was only a week later. 

I work in a café with a small bookstore included, which is incredibly exciting as you can imagine. So when I heard shouts outside I couldn't help but peek through one of the heavy velvet curtains. See, it's a rather odd little store, all of our windows are covered and you'd almost think it was Halloween all year round but, hey, I definitely am not complaining. Anyway, right as I peeked through, the bell on the door rang and all I caught by the time I looked that way was a blur running and ducking behind a small bookshelf. Obviously intrigued I crept over and knocked on the wood, hoping that whoever had barged in wasn't going to attack me or be a robber or any of those other crazy situations that I had often spent shifts thinking about. 

"Hey uhm…you alright down there?" I'm sure I sounded nervous but at the time I was…well yeah, nervous. 

"Did anyone follow me in?" I raised an eyebrow, not caring that whoever was down there couldn't see me. Obviously the bell would have been rung if anyone else had entered. Sighing, I walked over and locked the door. 

"No, and I've locked the door so can you please stand up and tell me what's going on here now?" I can still remember (and have a little chuckle) at the look on his face when his head slowly came up over the bookshelf. He looked like a paranoid mouse to be exact. And then he looked confused. 

"Wait a minute, where are ya from? You haven't got an accent!" His face then, had turned into a smile. Talk about a roller coaster! 

"Err, yeah well, that's because I'm from Canada, so yeah. Anyway, can we get back to the part about me finding out what exactly is going on?" I hated when people pointed out that I didn't have an accent, as if I didn't know! I had moved here three years ago on a whim and it was something that never stopped coming up. Surely I'd be used to it by now, but nope. 

"Oh! That's wicked! Ah, and I was out trying to get some shopping done and this girl and her mates saw me and the must have called some more girls because suddenly there were tons of 'em and I decided to leave and they all followed! Luckily your shop here was a little out of the way and they didn't notice me pop in. Thanks by the way love." He had a cheeky smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile a little, he was pretty cute. It was around then that I realized that this was the same guy from the Velvet Onion! In fact…if I recalled correctly he was even wearing the same shirt and oddly fashionable silver boots. If he was anything like me then perhaps he had been in the middle of 'laundry week' as I liked to call it. 

"Alrighty then, So what's your name then? And no worries, not like I could have really said no anyway. You can call me Roxie" 

"I'm Noel, Noel Fielding. Is that your real name or is that just what I get to call ya?" He had a smirk on his face and I gave a little chuckle, finally something that I could relate to, good old sarcasm. 

"Nah that's my name. nice to meet you Noel." I offered him a seat and got us some coffee. " so what are your plans now? Think the coast is clear then?" I watched as he made his coffee, noting that he liked his sugar with coffee and creme. 

"Well, I can't say I'm in a huge rush to leave if ya don't mind, I mean, unlock your door though, don't let me affect your business or anything." I sat my coffee down and quickly unlocked the door, hoping that nobody had tried to come in because I can't say that I had been paying attention. 

Sitting back down, I noticed that he looked a little surprised.

"Oh I can't join you? Well I'm inviting myself, not much else to do anyway." He laughed and took a drink of his coffee. "So tell me about yourself, I recognize you from the Velvet Onion last week, not to sound like a creep, but other than that all I know is that you get chased around by groups of girls for some reason." He looked confused but seemed to remember when I was talking about. 

"Oh that was a horrible night." He cringed a little and fluffed his hair nervously. "I was right out of my mind that night, hasn't been a good couple of weeks you see. But anyway, as for the girls…well it's not as weird as ya might think, I swear! I guess you could say I'm kind of a celebrity over here. Ever heard of The Mighty Boosh?" Laughing at my confused looking face I assumed, he continued on. "Well me and some of my mates had this tv show on BBC 3 and it all kind of started from here, I do another one now, maybe you'll have heard of that one, Never Mind the Buzzcocks?" 

"Oh! I've seen that a few times but I really can't say I've ever seen you on it, although I haven't watched it in a while so maybe that's why, unless this is all a scheme of course and you're really just some guy off the street?" I smirked and he put a hand over his chest. 

"Roxie that hurts, I would never!" We both laughed and then his mobile went off. Apologizing to me, he answered it. 

"Hello? A'right, yeah I'll meet you there in 'round twenty minutes then? Cheers." Hanging up, he slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Well love, that's my cue I suppose, thanks for 'avin me though!" And with that he was gone, rushed right out the door. Sitting a little disappointed, I pulled my own cell out to send Jackie a text: 'the weirdest thing just happened to me…explain more when I get home…prepare to be confused because I sure am.' Hearing the bell ring, I quickly shoved it back in my pocket and stood up, grabbing the coffee cups on the way to greet whoever had come in. 

"Sorry again, I know it might seem a little cheeky but I was wonderin' if I could grab your number? Not often I can just talk to someone and not have them think of me as some weird celebrity to be honest" He had a shy smile on his face and I really couldn't have said no if I had wanted to…which I didn't (duh, obviously a babe, though we established this already). Nodding, I snagged a napkin off of the counter and jotted down my number and name for him, folded it, and handed it over. He grinned, chirped out a 'cheers love' and was out as fast as he was the time before. I shook my head and smiled, a small blush on my face, and grabbed my phone out again. 

'Definitely gonna have to chat when I get home, you probably won't even believe me!' Jackie was going to be so anxious to hear what I had to say, she was terrible at waiting. I slid it back and continued to sort the newly released books. What a strange day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys make sure to let me know if there are any errors! I generally type these on my phone so it's easy to miss stuff plus I don't have a beta for the actual story to let me know if everything makes sense! Also let me know if you guys know of any great Noel stories out there! I find what I can but I'd always like to know of your favorites, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

By the time I got home Jackie had messaged me four times, although the messages mainly contained question marks which I figured was more to annoy me than to try and figure out what I meant, she knew me well enough to know that I would explain in detail when I got back. 

I called out that I was home and dropped my keys into the bowl that we kept by the door. I heard Jackie's door shut and her feet shuffling, it was 7:30 so she was just waking up. She usually worked night shift so we had complete opposite schedules normally, although there had been the odd day where we both had the day off. 

"So you've decided to come home and grace me with some answers have ya?" I gave a short laugh, she hadn't even been waiting that long. She glared. "Don't laugh at me you twit, who does that! Why couldn't you just text me details like a normal person!" I stuck out my tongue and put the kettle on for us. 

"Well hello to you too love. Yes yes stop being impatient. I was at work today when suddenly someone rushed in and hid behind a bookshelf!" Pouring us both a mug, we say down. 

"Err...that wasn't the whole story was it?" She dodged the little origami swan I had found on the table. "Okay, okay, sorry go on then." 

"Thank you. Now anyway, so I coax this person up and it was that guy I told you that I saw at the onion the other night! Not that you would recognize him from there...I recall you being...indisposed as we'll call it." This time it was me who dodged. Laughing it off I continued. "Well it turns out that his name is Noel and even though I didn't, you might recognize him from somewhere else. The mighty botch or something? I can't quite recall that one, he said it was on BBC 3. Anyway I guess he's on never mind the buzz cocks as well? I told him id never seen him on there and-" I was cut off-ungraciously-in the middle of my sentence. 

"You're joking right?! Please don't tell me you're talking about Noel fielding because I'll have to scream if you do, how could you not tell me earlier you lucky bitch!" Her eyes looked ridiculously large and I couldn't help but laugh as she looked at her watch and her face changed dramatically. "Oh shit, I have to get ready to go to work, you had better tell me the rest later!" 

I shooed her off, not wanting her to be late like she so often was. Whistling as she walked off, I started to make dinner for myself, turning on the tv as I waited. Trying my luck, I looked to see if never mind the buzz cocks was on, and gave a small smile when I saw that it was on in around an hour. Perfect, there was time to make dinner and clean out my purse, which had somehow become a complete disaster since I had cleaned it last week. 

Halfway through making dinner I decided to cheer Jackie up and sent her a text saying that Noel had asked for my number, maybe giving her a bit of hope for whatever delusional thought was running through her head but oh well, might as well have fun with it considering he probably wouldn't even shoot me a message anyway. If he was famous then he would most likely forgot me pretty soon, no matter how awesome I was (which was very, obviously). 

After I finished cleaning out my bag I plopped onto the couch and turned the volume up now that the show was actually on. I had missed the opening but luckily not any of the actual show. Noel was hilarious and I was definitely excited to make watching the show a regular thing. Not enough tv had this kind of humor. 

Feeling tired, I clicked off the tv and headed into my room, figuring I would get a bit of light reading in before falling asleep. I had the next day off but no reason to really stay up. Living the life, obviously. 

It was a week and a half before Noel remembered that he apparently had my number. To be honest I was surprised that he even texted me. 

'Hey love it's Noel, how's it been?' 

I paused before messaging back, not really knowing what to respond as my life had been mundane other than bumping into him recently. 

'Not terrible. How about you, staying away from the neighborhood girls I should hope?' 

Work was fairly dead and the owner, as per usual was on vacation. He was never really here, just kind of left the place in my hands which had never been an issue. I was pretty much sitting and reading, some music playing most days. Even on bad days I couldn't complain about work. I made it a full chapter before he texted back. 

'Only for you of course. You have any plans tonight? Getting an itch to go out, anything I can do to rope you in?' I smirked, what a guy. Honestly, who said things like that?

'An invitation rather than a roping would probably do the trick, what were you thinking? And no, I don't have any plans, not that they would have stopped you it seems' 

It was another chapter or two before he replied but it was well past lunch rush and I wanted to read my book so I couldn't care less. I managed to get so into my book that the text tone actually startled me. Laughing at myself I opened his message 

'Great, I'll pick you up at your place, around 8 then, yeah?' I scoffed and probably audibly rolled my eyes.

'Sure Noel, you can have my address, thanks for asking' 

I sent it to him (of course) and continued reading my book for the rest of the shift. Apart from a few customers nothing interesting really happened, so I decided to close up early. No harm in having too much time to get ready. 

As I unlocked my door I realized that I didn't know where we were going and had no idea what I should wear. Cursing, I grabbed my phone and threw my purse onto the couch. 

'Hey, realized I don't know what I should be wearing, details?' I couldn't really do much so I threw the kettle on and waited for his text back. My phone dinged quickly this time, which I was glad for. 

'Err..don't worry about it, I'll be there at 8 and we'll talk, see you then xx' I rolled my eyes and clicked the tv on. Of course he couldn't just give me a straight answer, had to make everything complicated. Giggling a little I flicked through the channels, obviously it wasn't really that big of a deal, I mean, I had no plans for tonight anyway. I had watched a few shows before my doorbell had rung. With a sigh and a stretch I walked to the door and lazily opened it. 

"Hey you found the place okay?" He nodded as I gestured for him to come in. He plopped down on the couch and I found myself rolling my eyes. "Oh please, make yourself at home you twat." He giggled at the use of the word but then looked serious 

"Hey now, that hurts you know!" I let out a brisk laugh and lightly punched him on the arm as I sat down on the couch as well. 

"So what's the plan then? I didn't want to seem out of place but naturally, I couldn't get an answer out of you." 

"Ah yeah, well, you see I was planning on us heading out to the pub with a few mates of mine but they've all pulled out for various reasons so..I brought movies instead and I'm also inviting myself in for a movie night. Pizza on me, of course." Naturally the first thought in my head was 'I'll just take you sans the pizza' and my second was 'well, not sans, but how about the two separate?' Welcome to my brain. Catching myself, I gave a real answer. 

"Yeah sure, sounds good." Coughing to hide the small blush that had most likely been gracing my face, I went to hook up the dvd player instead of the wii. 

"Great! I brought Labyrinth and Halloween, your pick from there love." My eyes had lit up as soon as he had said the word Labyrinth. 

"You…brought Labyrinth?" He looked confused but nodded. "THAT ONE. FINAL DICUSSION OKAY THANK YOU." I had leaped up and snatched the dvd out of his hand. I had my own copy (two actually) but that one was more convenient. I could hear Noel laughing but I didn't care, it was Labyrinth time. 

Sitting down on the couch after I had grabbed my laptop to order pizza with, I reached over and flicked the lights off. 

"I don't know if you could tell, but Labyrinth is my favorite move. Not to mention I don't like scary movies so the choice was even easier. Anyway," I ignored the (shit eating) grin on his face, "here's the laptop to order pizza with, I don't know about you, but talking on the phone usually makes me nervous." 

"You too? Oh good, my mates always take the piss out of me because I'm not a fan. What kind of pizza do you like?" We decided on just heaps and heaps on cheese and then actually started the movie. I swung my legs up over his lap, sticking my tongue out at him, his signal that he would just have to deal with it. That was how I always watched movies and he wasn't going to change it! 

Around twenty minutes in the doorbell rang and Noel popped up to get the pizza. I paused the movie and gave him a hand with the pizza while he paid. I grabbed a slice for myself and then decided to hide the pizza, because why not. 

I sat on the couch and munched on my pizza whiel Noel looked confused. 

"Err, Roxie? Where'd the pizza go?" 

"What pizza?" 

"I hate you, you know that, yeah? Figuring he had had enough (pizza deprival is serious you know) I went into the kitchen and fished it from under the table. 

"There you go you poor child, have your pizza" Laughing, I sat down and pressed play on the movie just as he sat down. 

We finished the movie and decided that we would just hang out for a bit but then he needed to head home. I had no objections as I had to work the next day anyway. We chatted about a few random things and I don't know about him but I definitely felt that it was nice to click with someone. 

"Noel thanks for hanging out tonight, you're pretty chill." He grinned and I rolled my eyes at his obvious cockiness. 

"Well what did you expect love, millions of people don't enjoy seeing me on their tv's for no reason!" I snagged a punch at his arm 

"Don't get too full of yourself you dork, nobody likes a guy with a big head!" He stuck out his tongue but then looked at me strangely. A nice strangely though,  
maybe it was only strange because I hadn't seen a look like that in a while. 

"I'm glad you like hanging out, like I said before it really is nice to hang out with someone who isn't just after me to say they shagged a famous guy. Besides, you're, what did you say? Pretty chill yourself love" His air quotes didn't ruin the moment per say, but they did make me crack up and throw my napkin at him for being such a dork. I looked at the clock and sighed, it was nearing 1am. 

"You should probably head out unfortunately, seems we've spent more time talking than I thought and I have to work tomorrow morning." He pouted but got up nonetheless. 

"Ill text you later, yeah? Don't expect this to be a one time thing, I am now declaring you my new best mate and forcing myself into your life you know!" I laughed and shook my head. 

"You can't really do that but I'll let it slide since you bought us pizza. Good night Noel. Have a safe trip home." He shot me a cheeky grin and a little wave and closed the door. 

I sat on the couch and sighed, looking at the ceiling. I felt the heat rise to my face as I thought about the night. What was I getting myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Noel held true to his word and the next day at work I started getting messages from him. Part of me wanted to laugh at him but another (and maybe slightly larger part) was genuinely excited.

'hey love sorry I stayed so late last night, hope you aren't too tired today. Glad I didn't have to wake up early' I rolled my eyes, from what I had heard, anything before noon was early. To live that life.

'Nah no worries, I'm used to it, I'm a night owl anyway. ' Not that it mattered anyway, even if I was hung-over nobody would really notice. The shop wasn't really the busiest. We made most of our money from things like custom orders for specialty books.

'Good to know. So when do you get off tonight? Around 7 yeah? I'll stop by 'round then to pick you up. Gotta run but I'll see you then!' I read the message and blinked a few times, seriously, who did that? I shrugged and tucked my phone away, there wasn't really any point in arguing.

The day, as per usual, was really boring. I was used to it and took advantage of the down time and read. The fact that I had something to look forward to at the end of the shift was kind of nice, for the past few years it had just been me really. Jackie was in and out but since our work schedule conflicted so much I was pretty much a 'lone wolf' as stupid as that sounded. Noel was an…interesting addition to the flow.

Six thirty rolled around and I could feel the anticipation building inside my stomach, which was rather silly when I thought about it. It was a tricky situation though, because really, the first time I saw Noel what attracted me was obviously how attractive he was (duh). But it was hard to tell myself not to think like that when we hung out the night before, especially when he said he was glad to find someone who wasn't just after him for petty reasons. But I couldn't lie to myself, the things I would do to him.

Sitting down at one of the tables waiting for the last twenty minutes to pass I continued to think. I was being serious the night before when I said that I was glad we could meet up and hang out and such. Hopefully I didn't do anything to mess it up after a bit, because as much as he was probably joking about the whole best friends thing, I could see it happening.

Apparently I failed to hear the bell ring on the door notifying someone coming in, because I almost fell out of my seat when a hand waved in front of my face. I did however, hear the laugh that came afterwards. I rolled my eyes and stretched my back out.

"Some friend you are, laughing at me like that!" He just grinned and took a seat across the table.

"And yet here I am, waiting for you to get off work so that I can take you out to meet all my mates, yes I must really be the worst, yeah?" I froze for a second, meet all his mates? Big groups of people…scared me a little. I didn't want to say anything though, so I just cleared my throat and sighed.

"Alright so you could be worse, but still. Jerk." I smiled and stood up, beginning to clean the café area and close up. He put up his on the table and I looked towards him, eyebrows raised. He only raised them back and continued to sit. I rolled my eyes (a common action since I had met Noel) and continued to clean up.

We were out by seven fifteen and now we sat at a red light. I still hadn't asked exactly where we were going but I figured it didn't really matter. I knew we were going to meet his friends so all I had to focus on was not making an ass of myself in front of then. Meeting one or two of them at a time wouldn't be bad but he made it sound like it would be a larger group and that's what made me nervous.

When we stopped I was surprised to see that we were at an apartment building and not a restaurant or pub or something. Maybe this would go better than I expected. Getting out of the car I looked towards Noel to hopefully get a vote of confidence. He grinned widely and shot me two thumbs up. I couldn't help but laugh and stick my tongue out at him.

"Don't be nervous love they're all just people and besides, why wouldn't they like you?" Clearly he was a mind reader now. Either that or I had donned a terrified look on my face which I figured was actually the case.

"Alright Noel but if you're wrong then you owe me one! I don't know what yet, but I'm sure there'll be time to figure that out later. He just laughed and grabbed my hand, and then tugged me up to the door. I'm glad he was in front of me because that was enough time to get the stupid look and even more stupid blue off of my face. Friends! _Friends!_

He didn't even knock when we got there, just let himself in and took us upstairs, where you could hear people laughing. Taking a deep breath I walked in behind him, our hands still clasped but sort of hiding behind his back.

"Hey Noely-Noel how's it - oh what's this then? Who's that pretty young thing behind you back then? You trying to smuggle people into my apartment?" Was that fucking Russell brand? Are you joking? Noel who are you? I was so confused. Looking around the room there was only three people other than Russell, Noel and myself. Hopefully this wouldn't be too bad.

"Roxie this is Russell, Mike and Julian, they're the dickheads who bailed on us last night." He flipped them the bird and I swear they all rolled their eyes at almost the same time. It was a wonder that any of us could ever _stop _rolling our eyes. Russell piped up.

"Hey now, be fair. That just means that you got to spend some alone time with this lovely little thing, ain't it? Couldn't have been too bad now could it have? You're just a big wanker that's what you are!" He flashed me a wink and I blushed but also had the self-restraint to make myself roll my eyes as a cover up. Russell was nice to look at but if his comedy was anything to go from he was more if a friend type so far (plus Noel was so much cuter). Who knows those, he must be a good guy if Noel likes him right? Yes it was strange basing all of these assumptions off Noel who I barely knew, but we clicked and he gave me a good vibe. Might as well run with it until proven otherwise.

"I'm Noel's brother by the way, in case you hadn't noticed." Mike shook my hand and Julian introduced himself next.

"Me and Noel did the Boosh together, nice to meet you."

I laughed and scratched my head. "Guess I really should get around to watching that, shouldn't I? It's nice to meet you all, I'm Roxie." There, so far so good, right?

"Oh you haven't watched it yet? Oh good maybe you shouldn't and we can all start fresh...it was a bit...different." I smirked as Julian spoke.

"Well now that you've said that I'll have to make sure I have it all watched as soon as possible then, won't i?" I grinned and I heard the guys laugh at Julian's semi dismayed face, but he laughed as well after a second. There. I think it was safe to say I had made a good first impression of myself.

"So what's the plan tonight other than 'Noel get over here and bring that bird you were talking about'? Inquiring minds would love to know." I smiled and gave him a small slap on the shoulder.

"Don't be a twit Noel, I'm pretty sure something similar happened last night if I recall, and you weren't any more informative even after I asked you questions." I saw Russell grin.

"Oh I like her, can we keep her Noely, can we can we? I'll take care of her and feed her everyday I promise!" He shot another wink my way and I burst out laughing,

"Do you talk about all your new friends with innuendos laced in to your conversations? I feel bad for the blokes you meet!" He donned a smirk.

"Hey ain't no discriminatin' over here, right lads?" he winked again and there was a consensual grumble about him being an idiot. "Anyway, our plans for the night were to head the Onion, is that alright your majesty?" Noel just nodded but didn't look the most excited. Before I could ask him if that _was _okay, Russell grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door.

"Me and Roxie are taking the first cab, you guys catch the next one!" I shot a pleading look at Noel but he just shot me a small smile and mouthed 'have fun.' How useless! Getting into the cab, Russell grabbed my hand and pulled me in next to him.

"So how in love are you and Noel?" my face blanked and I'm sure I resembled a fish. He rolled his eyes, really, someone was going to have to intervene and get us all to stop doing that, it probably causes long term damage to the eyes from doing it so much! "Honestly, it's so easy to tell, you must think everybody is daft if you really believe we don't know, love." He buckled his seatbelt and looked back over.

"You've only known me for fifteen minutes! You have no idea what you're talking about." Unfortunately I'm sure my blushing once again gave me away, bloody traitor. I gave a puff and looked him dead in the eye. "You promise you won't tell him anything?" His eyes lit up and he nodded furiously, looking like a giddy school kid. "Okay fine. I like him, yeah? No big deal, he's a really nice guy so far and he's nice to look at, anyone would say the same!" His grin somehow grew wider as I continued talking. "Besides, s'not like it matters, I won't say anything and neither will you, he said he likes hanging out with me because it's nice to have someone who isn't all over him like other girls, I'll make myself get over it eventually and that'll be the end of that!"

Russell whistled and looked daftly around. "Sorry what was that love? I have a tendency to stop paying attention after someone starts spouting bullshit. Oh fancy that, we're here, out we go!" He reached across me and popped my door open and hit my buckle off. Literally pushing me out of the cab and frumped my face up at him.

"Oh and don't worry, we'll keep this nice chat, between us, I'm your new best friend you know!" I was about to tell him that it didn't quite work like that, but before I could, another voice was heard.

"No you aren't, I am! You slag, you can't have her you know!" Noel wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his body, sticking his tongue out. The traitorous blush showed its ugly head. Russell simply raised his eyebrows and sent me a wink. I groaned and slipped out of Noels arm, although I didn't protest when he grabbed my hand and led me into the Onion. I felt someone brush past me and realized it was Russell when I heard the words 'so in love' whispered into my ear. The minute Noel left to go to the bathroom or anything away from us two, Russell was going to get a few words of his own!

The night went smooth, even though Russell continued to be a twat, luckily for me Noel didn't seem to notice. I had a nice buzz going on, I wasn't one for drinking so it didn't take much but I knew where to stop before getting hammered. I hated being the most intoxicated one of the group. Luckily everybody was at pretty similar stages, it made it a bit nicer. Around 2 hours into the night it was Noels turn to get the drinks and knowing he would be gone for a bit I turned to Russell.

"Seriously man? Have a little decency!" He rolled his eyes and finished off the last of his drink.

"Oh please love, everyone can tell, right boys?" he gestured towards Julian and Mike.

"Oh what? The fact that you could cut the sexual tension between Noel and her with a knife? Nah couldn't tell at all." Mike shot a cheeky grin and a wink at me. I groaned.

"Yeah definitely can't tell with you blushing every time he so much as accidentally touches you either, keep up the good work love!" Even Julian? I groaned again and laid my head down on the table.

Hearing the boys laugh, I shut my eyes and fought off a laugh of my own.

"Oh man, did you guys break her? No wonder I can never find people to hang out with, you guys must chase them all away!" Blushing (from embarrassment this time, not that that was any better really) I shot up, almost knocking on of the drinks out of Noels hand. Luckily he had already placed most of them down and could hold this one properly.

"Sorry to be that guy, but after this drink I think I'm going to head out, want to get up early-ish tomorrow and do some stuff with the family, you know?" The boys all nodded and assured him that it wasn't an issue and I gave a small smile, this group was like a little family in itself, it was cute to witness.

Soon enough we all stood outside and said our good-byes and nice-to-meet-yous. Russell had called cabs for everyone to get home but I was a little confused when I didn't see one for myself. I shrugged it off, assuming that one of the guys lived by me. However, what actually happened was Russell had planned (of course) for this and when Noel got into his cab, shoved me in to it as well and slammed the door. He tapped on the window and gave us a little wave, and we could hear him shouting to have a good night. The nerve of him! He was like a meddling teenaged girl!

As I watched him get further away I heard Noel asking the cabbie to make a stop at my house, but the response was a strange one. Apparently Russell had paid him extra to only take us to Noels! Did I mention that I was going to kill Russell the next time I saw him?


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone knows how to add single line breaks? shift+enter isn't working and it looks like a huge block all the time! Maybe I'm just doing it wrong!**

* * *

It would be a lie if I said it wasn't a bit awkward when we arrived at Noel's. Luckily for me though, Noel was better at dealing with those kinds of situations than I was.

"So I vote that we keep drinking, I mean we've already started, right?" We shot each other matching grins and he told me to stay put while he got glasses and stuff for us to drink. He had poured my drink for me in the kitchen and told me that I would like it. Why not, right?

I crossed my legs on the couch, trying to get more comfortable and sipped at the drink. It was definitely good, not that I would have complained if it wasn't though.

"So you and Russell really hit it off hey?" My eyes popped open and I whipped my head in his direction.

"What? No! No no no definitely not. Friends. We're just friends." He started laughing

"That was very adamant, I feel I have to believe you after that display! Don't worry love." He kept the grin on his face and kept talking. "So you have a boyfriend already then I'm assuming?"

"Ah..no, I don't. Just didn't want you to get the wrong idea or anything." I could feel it. The stupid blush. Stupid!

"Fair enough. Hey want to play a drinking game with a movie? We'll watch Harry Potter! I've been wanting to watch the first one for a while now, no arguing." I laughed and nodded. Drinking games and Harry potter? Definitely couldn't complain. He stopped halfway through putting the movie in, checking his phone after it dinged.

"Hey Russell wants your number, should I give it to him?" I told him to go for it and he nodded, typing almost painstakingly slow. I laughed and tossed a pillow at him.

"We gonna get to the movie tonight? I have drinks to drink you know!" I stuck my tongue out when he made a hurt face, then drank a huge portion of my drink to show him that I meant business.

"Oh you're on." He rushed up and got the bottle from the kitchen, hopping over the couch and pouring more into my glass. We turned the movie on and the game had begun.

We made it through the first movie and even started on the second one before we were absolutely hammered. We were at the point in the movie where they found the cat petrified, but we weren't really paying attention anymore. Noel had been joking around and tugging on my hair but then he had apparently become fascinated with it and I just laughed and continued to drink, ignoring the rules of the game.

"Honestly, I don't know how you keep it all one length and have it so long, it makes you look like a doll, with your ghost-y skin it does." I almost snorted into my drink

"I'm going to take that as a compliment but just so you know, it didn't very much sound like one." He gave me a joke punch on the shoulder.

"Don't be so touchy love, you know what I meant." He let go of the chunk of hair that he was playing with and I couldn't help but wish he would pick it back up. Not only was people playing with your hair the best feeling, it was made even better when it was a cute boy. "So tell me then," He was a little more quiet than before and for some reason I had gotten a weird feeling in my stomach." You don't have a boyfriend right?" He was slurring a little (well, we both were but whatever) and I could feel myself begin to blush, was he really going to make fun of me for being single? What a twat! I shook my head anyway, too embarrassed to talk, or maybe to drunk. I would figure it out later.

Before I could dwell on my thoughts anymore, Noels hand had reached up behind my neck and pulled me towards him. Our lips met and I swear I almost had a heart attack. Not caring about the fact that I had told myself not to do this, I eagerly kissed back, letting myself go to the pull that he had on my body and quickly I found myself straddling him on the couch, his arms now on my sides and mine entwined in his hair. The feeling in my stomach had now changed from something unidentifiable to something I hadn't experienced in a while, those nasty butterflies.

The simple kiss obviously graduated to heated making out but (much to my dismay…or was it relief?) no hands wandered and things stayed relatively unisexual. Soon though, I could feel the night and the alcohol sneaking up on me. I pulled away and leaned my face on his shoulder.

"Noel, I'm tired, can we go to bed?" I'm sure I sounded like a child but at that point I didn't care. I was drunk and elated and it _was _almost four in the morning to be fair. He kissed the side of my head (eliciting yet another blush...or was it just a continuation of the last one?) and gave a small laugh.

"Of course love, let's get you up then." He helped me up and into his room, in which I didn't even look around, and I immediately started stripping down, until I was just in my tshirt and underwear. He had gone down into his boxers but I was too tired to even stare or be infatuated. Within minutes I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

Waking up didn't happen as fast as falling asleep did. I had the day off so when I originally woke up at eight in the morning and saw that Noel was still asleep, I pushed myself back into slumber as fast as I could. The second time I woke up it was because Noel was playing with my hair. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, so I took a few moments to just let everything process. This was definitely something that I could get used to. I didn't feel any regret, and I felt oddly relaxed. I snuggled more into Noels body until I could feel him breathing.

"Morning, love." He hadn't stopped playing with my hair so I decided to just mumble a 'good morning' and continue to relax before he decided to stop. I felt his body shake with laughter before I heard it, and I smiled. This was really nice. I gave a sigh as his hand moved to my cheek. "D'you want breakfast? It's nearly noon." I sighed but opened my eyes and sat up anyway. I stretched and attempted to fix my hair before standing up and grabbing a pair of pajama pants that were on the floor. I stuck my tongue out at him before putting them on. He sat in the bed still, eyebrows raised but a smile was present on his face as well.

"Well come on then, I'll make up some pancakes but you have to get out of bed. He laughed and leaped out of the bed at a surprising rate, however he didn't stop and continued to chase me into the kitchen. I laughed all the way there until we made it to the counter, where I turned around and surprised him by tickling him and turning the tables.

"Okay, okay, truce!" we were out of breath from laughing so hard, so I simply nodded and hopped up onto the counter. "I thought you said you were making pancakes! You can't just get me all excited like that and then expect me to cook, my food is rubbish I tell you!" I grinned but didn't get off of the counter.

"It's your house! You have to find me the ingredients and the bowls and such, that way you'll feel like you helped too." I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my legs.

"You minx! I'm not a child, I can actually help you know!" He had his hands on his hips and I finally had the chance to drink in his almost naked body. I was caught however. "Hey now, eyes are up here! Don't make me go and put clothes on…I really don't want to." He had a sheepish grin on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I made us pancakes with chocolate chips in them, although I was surprised that he had everything we needed. Now we sat curled up on the couch, watching The Mighty Boosh. I had my head in his lap and he was (like an angel sent from above) once again playing with my hair. I'm sure I was making it hard on him because I couldn't stop laughing. Him and the guys were brilliant. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that is was quarter to four.

"So what's the plan for the day? I don't want to keep you on the couch all day, I'm sure you hae things you need to do." I looked up at him and he seemed to be thinking.

"Well I can't really think of anything that I have to do so it's up to you really." As he talked I couldn't help but think that I wanted to kiss him. I was a little nervous to do so since nothing had really happened since last night but my thoughts must have been translucent, because Noel leaned his head down and kissed me. Short, but sweet. "I'd like it if you stayed for a while more but I don't want to keep you here if you have better things to do." I smiled and ignored the blush creeping up my face. Really, when was that going to stop? This was ridiculous!

"No, I think I would love to stay for a while longer. I do have work tomorrow but I'll deal with that when the time comes. You're sure you don't mind?" I didn't want to impose, or make things weird right off the bat.

"Of course not. Like I said, I'd like it if you stayed. Then I get more chances to do this." He bent down and kissed me again. I'm sure I was red as a tomato when he sat up but I just played it cool. For some reason all I could think at the moment was how much of a hay day Russell was going to have with this progress. I cringed a little. Noel shot me a questioning look and I relayed my thoughts to him, eliciting a laugh.

"He'll probably be ecstatic that his silly little plan worked. He's such a knob sometimes, I swear." I giggled, agreeing with what he said but I couldn't help but tilt my head a little.

"I don't know him very much but I bet he's a really nice guy, I'm glad he asked for my number to be honest. I could always use more friends." I smiled and nodded a little.

We just sat for a while, but it was nice, just us and the Boosh running softly while we just enjoyed each other's company. I don't know when I  
fell asleep but I do remember Noel shifting me when he stood up.

When I woke up it smelt delicious. That was all I could focus on. It smelled like garlic bread, one of my favorite foods.

"Oh you've awoken sleeping beauty? I've made us dinner, so good timing. I was actually just coming to get you." I could have kissed him. I did kiss him.

"Thank you Noel, it smells absolutely delicious. Garlic breads one of my favorites you know." He grinned wide, looking proud of himself. I smiled back of course. I could get used to this.


End file.
